Memories in Oblivion
by Mid-Blue270
Summary: Yukaira is leading herself into a life of oblivion. She has erased everyone's memory and carried heavy burdens from her passed years of life. when she meets the new students, the burdens are locked away in her heart, dragging her into darkness. Will Zero be able to save her? OC x Zero Kiryu
1. Chapter 1: New students

**Note! I do not own vampire knight/guilty! Not at all! I only own my OCS!**

It has been 7 months after Yuuki and Kaname left Cross academy. He and I would care less, now that we know she's a pureblood. But… inside we care for her safety, as her friends. "Yukaira!" He shouted. Great Kiryu Zero.

"What?" I asked, coldly. "Class is starting." I sighed. "Right, I'll be there in a few."

"Yukai!" I turned and saw the headmaster run toward me. He jumped to give me a hug but I dodged it. "Ow…" He mumbled.

"Headmaster, I have to go to class now." I told him. "I need to talk to you two for a bit." "Fine." I said. I ran to class. "Zero, headmaster told me he needed to talk to us. Let's go." Zero looked up. "Alright." He said.

In headmasters office

"I should let you know we have some new students," Headmaster explained. "They will be going to the night dorm." He showed us pictures of the new students.

"Yamika Hiroshi, Miko Ayame, Souma Mari and Hotori Mika…" Zero murmured. "Souma Mari, she's a pureblood vampire isn't she?" I asked. "Yes, she is."

Zero sighed. "Yet another pureblood to boss those vampires around." I started heading toward the door. "We should go now. You know, to the gates." Zero nodded.

At the gates

I put on a sweet act, having my highlights change to an aqua blue color. "Welcome to Cross academy~!" I greeted. If I didn't change my personality, they would have been dust.

"Follow us to the moon dorm." Zero mumbled. After a few minutes of dead silence, we reached the moon dorm. "Thank you… Um…" Mari started. "I'm Muresami Yukaira and this is Kiryu Zero, It's nice to meet you Souma-san." I said. "Yes, nice to meet you as well."

Senri, Rima and Takuma walked out of the dorms. "Oh yea, there are new students coming today…" Senri said. "Yeah." Rima mumbled.

"Welcome Lady Mari!" Takuma exclaimed. "We shall take it from here." I sighed, changing my highlights back to its maroon state. When that happened I felt dizzy.

"You alright?" Zero asked. I've never felt like this before… "Y-yeah… Just a little tired." Something isn't right with this group. Mari looked into my eyes. Memories rushed into my mind.

"_Oto-san, oka-san…!" _The day my parents died.

"_Nii-chan? Where are you?" _The day my twin brother went missing.

"_We can't stay out in your world any longer. We will have to go back into you and go into a deep sleep. Keeping you whole and to control you." "N-no! Please don't… go…" _The day I lost my personalities, or my "sisters."

"_MIRUKO!" _The night Miruko died.

"_Nii-chan… You will always be within my heart and soul… You're a part of me…" _The night my brother died, the night I had to drink his blood in order to help Zero and Yuuki.

"_I'm sorry… but you have to forget about what I truly am. I'm doing this to protect you all." _The day Zero, Yuuki and I defeated Rido and the day I erased the memories of Zero and Headmaster Kaien.

The painful memories and burdens, that I tried to forget, resurfaced. "Gah…!" I shouted. I fell to the ground. Last I heard was Zero shouting, "Yukaira! Hey, wake up!" and all was blank.

**As you can see, her life is sorta like Zero's :3 enjoy and keep reading~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Illusions

**Note: I don't own Vampire knight/guilty! Not at all! I only own my OCS!**

"Yukaira!" I heard someone yell. "Nnn…" I murmured. I opened my eyes to see Zero's face. "Z-Zero…?" I practically screamed. The bandages over my left eye were gone. I, straight away, covered it. "Where…?" Zero sighed. "You're in the infirmary. You passed out when we were leaving the moon dorm."

I looked around. I looked behind Zero and saw… "Yuuki?" I screamed. Zero looked at me like I was insane. "What are you screaming about? Yuuki, the pureblood vampire, has been gone for 7 months." I looked at him then uncovered my left eye. She wasn't behind him.

An illusion? "I'm taking you to your room to rest." Zero said. He picked me up and carried me there. While we were heading to my room, the day class students stared at us. Quit staring at us… We finally reached my room. "You're staying here today, don't try to leave." Zero said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Great, I have Kiryu worried about me now. But… It's nice knowing he does care. I blushed. He walked out to go to class now, leaving me in a dark-ish room. Minutes passed, the silence has not been broken. "Yukai…" I heard someone say. My eyes turned big. I twirled around to see Zero. When did he get here? Isn't he in class? "You're… You're a vampire?" I felt a pain in my heart. I broke apart Kaien and his memory… I left Kaname, Yuuki, Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ruka alone because they may not come back. Not to mention Senri, Takuma and Rima since their also vampires, they wouldn't tell anyone.

"Z-Zero… How did you…?" I started. He hugged me. "Why… Why did you keep this a secret?" "To protect you… Now you have to forget… I… I'm sorry…" I looked at him. Suddenly he vanished. First it was Yuuki, now Zero with his "memories" back…"What's going on?"

I sighed and walked to the door. "Maybe **she** knows what's going on…" I ran towards the moon dorm, with much haste. "Hey." Senri greeted. "You're up this early?" I asked. "Yeah. What're you doing here exactly?" "I'm looking for Mari." Senri grabbed my arm and lead me down some halls. "She's been talking about you since you passed out." He explained. I looked around. Now that I think about it, the moon dorm looks like my old home.

"_Kurai, Yuki, Ara, Yuna, Hikari, I'm home…" _I heard a younger me say.I stopped and saw them, all of them…_ "Yukaira." Hikari murmured. "We can't stay out in your world any longer." Yuki explained. _"Why…?" I asked, looking at "Yuna." _"Staying out here drains our energy and makes you go out of control." "We have to go back into you to keep you under control and to keep you as a whole person." Ara explained. "We'll be in a deep sleep, but don't worry, you're not alone." Kurai said. _"No… Don't leave… Please…" I saw them all disappear.

I can't tell if that was an illusion or if it was real. They woke up when we fought Rido but went back to sleep. Is this a sign that they won't come back? "Hey, you alright?" Senri asked. I snapped back into reality. "Y-yeah…" "I don't want you to pass out again; if you're not okay I could let you sleep in one of the dorm rooms." Great now Senri's worried. "I-I'm fine." I said. "Well, we're just a few halls away from Mari's room." After minutes of silence we reached her room.

"Mari, Yukaira is here." Senri said. "Alright." She replied. She stepped into the room. Her waist length, indigo hair was in a high ponytail and she wore the night class uniform. "Welcome, Muresami-san." She greeted. I looked into her sky blue eyes and said, "Good afternoon, pureblood." She smiled. "Now what is your reason to visit me today?" I scowled. "You did something to make me pass out, I don't know what, but you did something to me."

"Really?" She asked. I slammed my hand on the table. "Don't act like you don't know!" The impact from hitting the table made my hand bleed. The blood made a small puddle on the table. "Geh…" I breathed. "Hurry up and answer me!" I yelled. My eyes changed to a blood red. "All will be told at the right time my young vampire hybrid." Mari answered.


	3. Chapter 3: Memory their death

**I don't own Vampire knight/ guilty! Not at all! Only my OCS!**

"Quit stalling!" I yelled. My throat was burning. Blood… "You need blood now don't you?" Mari asked. She smirked. "You may drink my blood." She leaned close to me. I stepped back. "N-no…" I couldn't hold back. I bit her neck and drank. After 4-5 minutes I stopped. I suddenly felt dizzy again.

"_Oto-san, Oka-san, can I go with Yukio nii-chan to Miru's house?" A three year old me asked. "Yes you can." They both said. Mother and father are vampire hunters so if we're at Miruko's house today they can be out later. I thought. "Yukio take care of your sister." Mayumi, or mother, said. Her kind midnight blue eyes looked at both of us. "I don't want you to have your blood drank by other vampires." "Being hybrids of two vampires, you two will be on the top of their list." Kuro, or father, said. His black eyes looked concerned. My older twin, Yukio, hugged me. "I will protect her at all times." I hugged him back. "Nii-chan we're going to Miru's house!" "Be safe." Our parents said. We nodded._

At Miruko's house

"_Miru! Miru! We're here!" I exclaimed. I gave the jet black haired boy a big hug. "Kon'nichiwa Yukaira." He said, sweetly. His pine green eyes looked into mine. "Glad you're safe." He talked like a grown up, even though he was only four. "Kon'nichiwa, minna." Momoko, his older sister greeted. She looks just like Miruko but with longer hair. "Thank you for having us over, Momoko nee-chan." Yukio said. "Good to know you're all safe." She knew that we stayed here when Oto-san and Oka-san were out hunting. _

"_Well, let's play a game now, shall we?" Momoko asked. She picked me and Miruko up and led us into a small room. "What do you want to play?" Miruko asked. "I wanna play a board game!" I exclaimed. Momoko smiled and picked out a game. It lasted until we had to leave._

After we left

"_Oto-san, Oka-san, we're back!" I said. The house was quiet. Even though the mansion was big, you can hear people talk from the entrance. "Something isn't right." Yukio whispered. I nodded. "Let's check the whole mansion, every room." He went to the west wing of our home and I went to the east. I approached a room and saw them. "Oto-san, Oka-san…!" I said, happily. My mother whispered, "Run…" I had the feeling Yukio was here, even though he was in the west wing. Another feeling is in the atmosphere… death. I looked to the window and saw a vampire, a pureblood._

_She smiled, blood dripping down her mouth. She drank all of my parents' blood. She is the one who killed them. As the daughter of two vampire hunters, my instincts kicked in. I grabbed my mother's weapon, Rose of Memories, and my father's weapon, Rose of Oblivion, and pointed to the vampire. "Move pureblood and you're going to be dust." I warned. The pureblood smirked and took a step forward. I shot. "You missed on purpose, hybrid." She purred. "One day I will kill you, pureblood." I said. "I'll be waiting… My name is Gato Shiori, if you didn't know." She said, as she jumped out of the window. "I will-"_

"Muresami-san, did you remember something?" I snapped back into reality. "More like forgot… What happened when I was little? How did mother and father die? What is the reason why I killed Shiori?" I asked. Mari smiled. "All is to be forgotten, my sweet pawn." She whispered. I looked at her. What did she mean?


	4. Chapter 4: A secret revealed

**I do not own vampire knight/ guilty! Not at all! Only my OCS!**

"I have to go back." I said. "Of course, Muresami-san." Mari said. I walked out with Senri, who was staring at me the whole time. "You forgot?" He asked. "Yeah. I can't remember anything from my first 4 years." I explained. He sighed. "Take care Muresami, don't push yourself." I smiled. "Shiki, don't worry." It seems everything that happened in the moon dorm didn't affect the other vampires. They didn't wonder what happened or anything. I arrived at the Sun dorms.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Zero yelled. "Yo." I bluntly greeted. Zero isn't even asking questions about the scent of blood. "I told you to stay in your room today!" "You can't coop me in my room. I need fresh air, idiot." I said, forgetting the events that just ended. He looked at me with a serious face, and then sighed. "I didn't want to see you hurt." I smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Don't act mushy, it's not like you." I ran out into the sunlight. "We're doing patrol tonight, right?" Zero nodded.

Moon dorm gates

Weird. Just plain weird. The fan girls were gone and now there are the boys from the sun dorm. "Idiots…" I sighed. Zero and I stood in front of the gates, pushing back the students. Since I was shorter than the boys, they pushed me back and I fell. "This is what I hate about this job…" I stood back up and changed my highlights color to jet black, Yuna's color.

"YOU BOYS ARE DISPICABLE! YOU ACT LIKE TOTAL GIRLS! IF YOU DON'T GO BACK TO YOUR DORM ROOMS RIGHT THIS MINUTE I'LL DRAG EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU THERE AND BAN YOU FROM COMING HERE!" I screamed. All the boys flinched. They turned and ran away. I gave them a death glare, making sure none of them come back. The gates opened. "It's quiet~!" Ayame said in awe. Ayame had light blue hair and violet eyes.

"Very quiet." Mika said. She had the opposite color of Ayame, having violet hair and light blue eyes. She also had glasses. "Can we just go to class? I don't want to stand here talking to these two." Hiroshi asked. He has sand colored hair and sky blue eyes. "We shall. Zero, Yukaira, take care." Mari smiled, looking mostly at Zero. Does she have feelings for him? No I would have tasted it in her blood…

"Whatever pureblood." Zero snapped. Mari and her group walked towards the school. "Do you have feelings for her?" I asked, out of the blue. Why am I asking this? Zero looked at me. "No, I have my heart set on someone else." I looked into his lilac eyes. "Is it Yuuki? I know how much you liked her before."

He smiled. "No," He picked me up. "She is the one who has been by my side for a very long time, ever since I met her. That girl is you, Yukaira." I blushed. He liked me? "Y-you… like m-me?" I asked. "No, I love you." He corrected. "Like is a weak word to explain my true feelings for you." He kissed me. He pulled back after thirty seconds. "Never kiss me." I said, still blushing. "Just not on my lips…" He kissed my forehead. "That better?" I smiled. "Yeah." I kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too, Kiryu Zero."

We both smiled and headed to the school. After all, even if we were now in a relationship, we still needed to do our job. "Two vampire hunters dating…" I said. "Who'd a thunk?" Zero nodded. "I would have thought. I had feelings for you since I met you. Knowing we we're both training to be vampire hunters, I thought we would make a good match. And we will." I was actually happy to date Zero. Was I the one to show his true self? I guess I am. "C'mon, let's patrol." "Yeah."

The night was pretty quiet. No idiot boy students wandering about, total silence. I didn't even feel dizzy the whole night. _"I don't want you to pass out again; if you're not okay I could let you sleep in one of the dorm rooms.", "Take care Muresami, don't push yourself." _Senri's voice rang in my head._ "I don't want you to get hurt.", "I didn't want to see you hurt." _Zero's voice rang in my mind as well. I smiled. These two are worrying about be. It's now obvious why Zero worried about me so much, but… What about Shiki Senri? Why does he care so much? Oh well. I walked to my dorm. Time to sleep…


	5. Chapter 5: Fall deeper into the darkness

**I do not own vampire knight/ guilty or Zero. Get it memorized, alright? I only own my OCS! Anyway, for once I'm using Zero's point of view!**

It's been three months since I drank Mari's blood. Since then I haven't seen any illusions or anything. But… I can't seem to remember my first four years of my life. No matter how much I try to remember, I just can't. The questions from when I drank Mari's blood are still in my head. What happened when I was younger? How did my parents die? What is the reason why I killed Shiori?

I felt a hand brush up my back and onto my shoulder. I pulled one of my guns from the holder on my leg and pointed it to their head. It was Zero. "S-sorry…!" I blushed. He pushed the gun away and kissed my forehead. "It's okay, I know I scared you." I wrapped his arms around me. "Luckily I didn't shoot." We stayed like that and walked to the moon dorm.

As usual, the boys from the Day class were in front of the gates. "Single file, along the sides of the path." I commanded, still in Zero's arms. The boys laughed. "You lost your edge, Muresami." A student said. I smiled and changed my highlights back to black. "Oh really?" I asked. I pulled him by his tie and to the height I was standing at. "If you don't listen, that means you're going to be banned from this area until you graduate." The student laughed. "Yeah? What if I come back?" "I'll beat the life out of you. Nobody would recognize your face at all." I replied, smirking. I really did sound like Yuna… The boys took a step back, following my orders. I released the boy and he ran to the side. Zero held me in his arms again. "No edge lost. Not at all." I smiled.

The gates opened and Hiroshi walked out first. "Yo Muresami." He greeted. His eyes looked into mine. "Got time to talk?" I sighed. "Yeah. What do you want?" "Just want you to remember when your brother disappeared. I heard it was a devastating story." He smirked. "How did you know-" I started. I felt a sharp pain in my head. I fell to the ground. "Yukai!" Zero shouted. He picked me up. I looked into the scarlet sky. This is what it looked like, the day my brother went missing.

"_Yukio, I'm going to get some groceries after school." A 7 year old me said. "That's dangerous, Yukai." He said. I pouted. "I've been in worst situations than that! Like the night mother and father died." He sighed. "Alright, you can go." I kissed him on his cheek. "Thankies nii-chan!" He smiled. _

_Hours after school_

"_I'm back home." I exclaimed. It was quiet. "Yukio?" I whispered. I ran into his room. He wasn't there. "H-he must be out at a friend's house for homework… he'll come back after a while." I waited and waited. I fell asleep after 10 o'clock._

_The next day_

_I woke up to find no sign of Yukio anywhere. He's gone… "Nii-chan? Where are you?" I asked myself, looking up into the morning sky. A scarlet sky, replacing the beautiful blue sky. _

Zero's POV

I held Yukaira in my arms. She seemed to be out of it. "Hey, Yukaira." I tried to get her attention. I placed my cheek on her forehead. Her memories flowed into my mind. _"Pureblood I will kill you one day." I think this was when her parents died. "Nii-chan? Where are you?" This must be when her brother went missing. _I snapped back into reality and looked at her. She was so young when she lost her parents and her brother. Was she trying to forget these memories? I wouldn't blame her if she was. "Yukaira, Yukaira snap out of it." I said, kindly.

Yukaira's POV

"Yukaira, Yukaira snap out of it." I slowly regained my senses. "Zero…" I whispered. "G'morning princess." He mocked. I lightly punched his face. "Your brother went missing 9 years ago, right?" He asked. I looked at him. "What are you talking about? He never went missing." "Yes he did. When Cross brought you here a year after me, he said your brother was missing, your friend got shot and your parents were killed by a pureblood vampire named Shiori!" I flinched. Is that what happened when I was three? Oto-san and Oka-san died at the hands of Shiori? Did I really kill Shiori because she killed my parents? Yukio went missing when I was 7? Yea, I know Miruko got shot but…

I shook my head. "I… I don't remember…!" Hiroshi smirked. "Well why not try and remember, idiot?" I scowled. "Even if I try to remember, I just can't!" Everyone looked at me. "Just go to class Hiroshi! Go with the other night class students!"" I screamed. "Fine, I don't want to talk to you anymore, anyways." The night class students walked passed us. I had a feeling Senri was staring at me again. "Senri I'm just fine." I whispered. He sighed and looked back. "I bet I ticked you off didn't I?" Zero asked. "No, I just got even more confused than how I was before." Zero picked me up, bridal style. "If you students leave your dorm rooms tonight, I will beat the life out of you, along with Yukaira." The boys nodded and ran. "You are going to rest tonight, no patrols or anything." He said to me.

I put my head into his chest. "You're doing all of this for me? My Kiryu, you're the one who lost your edge." I had the urge to bite him, but I restrained myself from doing so. Little did I know my mind was becoming clouded by darkness.


End file.
